


If today was your last day

by Doupi



Series: If today was your last day, you could see me ... [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 06:49:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2378858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doupi/pseuds/Doupi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quinn demande une dernière chance à Rachel. Pendant une journée, elles vont prétendre, prétendre qu'elles sont ensembles. Quinn espère que Rachel comprenne enfin que Finn n'est pas fait pour elle. Une journée peut-elle tout changer ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	If today was your last day

**Author's Note:**

> Ecrit pour un Challenge du forum.

Si vous saviez qu’aujourd’hui était votre dernier jour, feriez-vous les choses différemment ? Quand on ignore absolument de quoi demain est fait, est-il important de s’interroger sur le futur ? Quand le passé vous envoie ses regrets, souhaiteriez-vous tout changer ou serez-vous sage et apprenez-vous de vos erreurs ? Quand le présent n’est plus ce qu’il était, attendrez-vous un hypothétique lendemain ?  
  
Ce qui ne nous tue pas nous rend plus fort. Mais que se passe-t-il lorsque l’on se rend compte que contre le temps, toute notre force ne vaut rien ? Et si aujourd’hui était votre dernier jour, feriez-vous les choses différemment ou garderiez-vous vos regrets du passé influencer le peu d’avenir qu’il vous reste ? Si aujourd’hui était votre dernier jour, seriez-vous satisfait du décompte final ?  
  
Quinn sait qu’aujourd’hui est sa dernière chance. Elle ne savait pas encore à quel point cette journée le serait. Elle n’a plus rien à perdre. Du lever au coucher du soleil aujourd’hui, elle va aller après ce qu’elle souhaite. Quinn Fabray va changer la dynamique du présent et abandonner son passé. Quinn Fabray va embrasser le futur qu’elle n’aura jamais. Elle va se révéler parce qu’elle n’a plus le choix maintenant.  
  
La nuit est noire autour d’elle mais on sent déjà un rayon de soleil tenter d’avancer l’heure de son lever. Il y a déjà cette indescriptible lueur grise qui enrobe les objets à la fin de la nuit, cette lumière particulière, juste avant l’aube. Les oiseaux traversent la route, balayés brièvement par les feux de la voiture de Quinn. Petite parcelle de vie surprise par le hasard. Rien d’autre ne bouge. Le monde est figé, il retient son souffle dans l’attente d’un geste quelconque peut-être. Mais Quinn est impassible adossée à sa voiture, elle attend. Aujourd’hui est son dernier jour, elle n’a plus le choix.  
  
Rachel hésite. Sur le bord de son lit, elle fixe la silhouette solitaire dehors dans la nuit. La petite brune n’est pas sûre qu’aujourd’hui soit une bonne idée. Elle sait qu’elle va essentiellement tromper Finn en acceptant un tel rendez-vous. Mais Rachel se souvient de l’expression de joie qui a illuminé le visage trop sérieux de Quinn quand elle avait donné son accord. Il s’agit de Quinn après tout ! Ce n’est pas n’importe quel gars choisi au hasard. C’est Quinn, sa meilleure amie et une fille.  
  
Rachel se détourne de la fenêtre, balayant sa chambre du regard. Elle se mord la lèvre quand elle voit son sac prêt, posé au pied de son lit. Elle n’avait pas vraiment réfléchi hier soir au moment d’accepter. La voix suppliante de Quinn à peine audible dans ses vieux haut-parleurs, la mauvaise image de son expression attristée renvoyée par la webcam lorsque Rachel avait argué ne pas pouvoir à cause d’un rendez-vous avec Finn, la manière dont les yeux verts avaient à peine contenu leur émotion devant ce rejet, la petite brune n’avait pas pu le faire. Elle avait accepté juste pour effacer ces larmes qu’elle entrapercevait. Plus tard, face au visage triomphant de son amie, elle avait hésité mais c’était Quinn et Rachel refusait de revenir sur sa parole.  
  
Jetant un rapide coup d’œil vers la tête du lit, elle prend note de l’heure. Encore dix minutes et Quinn partira. Elle avait promis. Si Rachel regrette sa décision, il lui suffit de ne pas se montrer et Quinn n’insistera pas. La petite brune soupire. Elle sait qu’au fond d’elle, elle a déjà pris sa décision. Ce n’est qu’une question de temps.  
  
Quinn voit les minutes défiler à la limite de l’angoisse. Elle sait qu’aujourd’hui est tout ce qui lui reste et elle veut en profiter le plus possible. Seule sa promesse l’empêche de courir là à l’intérieur et d’arracher Rachel à son lit. Bien sûr, elle a aperçu le mouvement d’une silhouette à la fenêtre mais elle se refuse à influencer son amie. Quinn veut la petite brune entière, consentante totalement.  
  
Son souffle se fait plus heurté au fur et à mesure que le temps se rapproche de cette heure unique, l’échéance pour la journée. Elle retient parfois sa respiration lorsqu’elle pense entendre un craquement mais dès que ses yeux fouillent l’obscurité, elle n’y rencontre rien. La blonde croise les bras sur sa poitrine, sentant le froid s’infiltrer à l’intérieur d’elle. Pas le froid de la nuit, une belle et magnifique nuit d’été qui est loin d’être fraiche mais le froid qui trouve le chemin jusqu’à son cœur et la glace plus efficacement que n’importe quel gel extérieur.  
  
Son sang se fige presque, sa posture se rigidifie. Il ne reste que quelques petites minutes. Quinn se force à rester calme, à y croire simplement. Parce que Rachel ne la laissera jamais tomber, elle sera toujours à ses côtés. Il ne peut en être autrement. Surtout quand aujourd’hui est son dernier jour pour le prouver. Le spectre terrifiant de son avenir revient la hanter quelques secondes avant qu’elle ne le chasse, gardant un fond d’espoir.  
  
Derrière elle, la radio continue de jouer, elle entend l’animateur donner l’heure et son cœur se brise légèrement. Parce qu’il n’y a pas moyen qu’aujourd’hui, elle doive faire demi-tour. Quinn ferme les yeux : une minute se dit-elle, je peux tenir une minute encore. Ce n’est rien une minute, à peine le temps d’une respiration dans la vie d’un arbre. C’est long une minute, plus de soixante battements de cœur. Quinn sent justement le sien qui s’emballe, contrastant avec le calme d’il y a quelques instants.  
  
Quinn se crispe face à son corps qui la trahit de la pire des manières. Son esprit sait que Rachel va venir. Son corps, n’y croit pas. Elle lutte pour ne pas trembler et reste les bras croisés, les yeux fermés, la tête baissée. Seule sa voiture l’empêche de tomber. Ses pieds ne la portent plus et elle est proche de se briser en morceaux. Elle compte les secondes maintenant. Les secondes qu’il y a encore avant de voir sa dernière chance partir en éclats, éclats qui vont déchirer son corps plus surement que n’importe quelle maladie.  
  
Quinn sait que la minute file plus vite qu’elle ne veut bien se l’avouer. L’espoir, petite flamme qui combat vaillamment la glace dans son corps, s’amenuise de plus en plus au décompte des secondes. Quinn se sent comme si elle devait protéger son cœur et juste rouler loin, le plus loin possible mais ses pieds sont collés au sol. Elle ne peut pas partir d’ici sans Rachel.  
  
Mentalement, elle poursuit le décompte. Juste quelques dizaines de secondes. Neuf secondes, huit, sept. Tout mouvement s’arrête autour de Quinn, le monde retient son souffle en même temps que la blonde. Elle ne veut pas y croire encore. Six secondes, cinq, quatre. La douleur se rapproche, planant au-dessus de son corps, prête à la transpercer. Elle est prête à bondir dans l’air frais de la nuit pour la piquer de ses aiguillons si froids. Un claquement coupe le silence mais Quinn est sûre qu’il ne s’agit que de son imagination.  
  
Trois, deux secondes. Elle refuse d’ouvrir les yeux. Les larmes s’agglutinent derrière ses paupières fermées. Quinn sait qu’elle doit accepter le choix de Rachel. Elle doit partir. Il n’y a plus rien qu’elle peut faire pour montrer à la petite brune à quel point elle compte dans sa vie. Elle va devoir dire adieu à travers une porte fermée. Parce que Rachel a tourné la page sur eux.  
  
Une seconde. Une si lente et douloureuse seconde, pleine de promesses et d’espoir prêts à tourner en regrets. Quinn garde les yeux fermés tandis qu’elle tente d’expirer lentement. Son corps refuse de lui obéir, figé dans la seconde précédente, niant l’écoulement du temps. Un mince espoir, le son de petits pieds frappant le sol rapidement. Imagination se dit Quinn. Une larme qui s’échappe parce qu’elle a perdu la partie face à Finn Hudson. Encore une fois.  
  
Quinn s’apprête à ouvrir les yeux pour vérifier son intuition. Cela ne peut être qu’un chat. Elle n’en a pas le temps. Deux petites mains s’infiltrent entre ses bras croisés, les défaisant. Un petit corps chaud se presse contre elle. Imagination, se dit Quinn. La fraicheur de la nuit et le froid de la déception reculent. L’espoir brûle sa dernière cartouche. L’odeur la frappe enfin. Ce savant mélange de vanille et de pêche qui lui apporte toujours le sourire.  
  
Quinn verrouille plus fermement ses yeux pour s’empêcher de crier ou de pleurer. Elle serre ses bras autour du corps de son amie. Elle est là, pense Quinn. La pensée se dissout dans son sang, dégelant un par un chacun de ses organes, répandant une petite étincelle à travers tout son être. La petite brune cale sa tête sous celle de Quinn, profitant de l’étreinte tout autant. Seuls trois mots restent entre elles : Elle est là.  
  
Quelques secondes, minutes, heures peut-être même, passent sans que l’une ou l’autre ne montre une intention de se défaire de l’étreinte. Des mots sans paroles s’échangent. Des phrases pensées et traduites par leur corps :  
Tu m’as manquée.  
J’ai cru que tu n’arriverais jamais.  
Tu as hésité.  
J’ai besoin de toi.  
Je ne veux pas que tu partes à nouveau.  
Je te veux toi.  
  
— Tu es là, chuchote Quinn au creux de l’oreille de son amie.  
On sent le soulagement qui déferle dans sa voix. Elle resserre encore son étreinte, pas prête à laisser la petite brune changer d’avis. Mais la blonde sait qu’il ne leur reste pas beaucoup de temps. Elles ont un long chemin à parcourir d’ici à ce soir.  
  
Pas un mot n’est échangé après, Quinn relâche la pression et s’écarte non sans lier ses doigts à travers la petite main offerte. Son pouce caresse tendrement le dos à la peau si douce. Son attention est irrésistiblement attirée par la chaleur que cela lui procure. Elle sait que Rachel est faite pour elle. Quinn retrouve une respiration normale. Son amie est là à ses côtés, la fixant de ses yeux bruns si plein de vérité. Quinn se sent enfin complète. Pour la dernière fois, elle se pousse loin de la carrosserie et invite son amie à entrer en lui ouvrant la porte.  
  
Rachel POV  
Elle reste là à me fixer de ses grands yeux verts et je sens mon corps se détendre sous son inspection. Aucune de nous deux ne dit un mot. Elle conduit, se concentrant sur la route tout en jouant parfois avec mes doigts. Elle me laisse tirer sa main sur mes genoux, ne la retirant que pour changer de vitesse à l’occasion. Sa peau est si chaude, elle pourrait avoir de la fièvre sans le savoir.  
  
Je me mords la lèvre, gardant ma réflexion pour moi-même. Le paysage défile à travers le pare-brise. Je serai bien incapable de dire où nous sommes actuellement, n’ayant pas fait attention aux premières minutes. Mais dehors ne m’attire pas autant le regard, je me détourne et l’observe à la dérobée.  
  
Ses cheveux, coupés courts, sont à peine coiffés, lui donnant ce petit look sauvage. Ses yeux brillent de mille petites étincelles, changeant de couleur suivant la lumière. Sa peau douce est éclairée par le rétro-éclairage du tableau de bord, donnant l’illusion qu’elle est encore plus pâle que dans la réalité. Je dois me retenir pour ne pas laisser mes doigts courir sur elle, plonger dans ses cheveux. Elle est parfaite même à cinq heures du matin.  
  
Soudain, tout s’immobilise. Elle gare la voiture sur le bas-côté et fixe deux secondes la route devant elle avant de se tourner vers moi. Nous sommes entourées de montagnes, piégées dans leur ombre mais je me sens en sécurité avec Quinn. J’attends parce que cette fois, c’est sa décision. Je ne dois pas intervenir. Son corps se détend et elle enlève les clés du contact. Sans un mot, elle sort et se dirige vers mon côté.  
  
Elle m’aide à sortir et me guide à travers les roches, me faisant grimper, escalader. Je monte sans peur parce qu’elle est derrière moi. Mon vertige habituel ne se manifeste pas, la chaleur de Quinn m’environnant, me tenant plus efficacement qu’un harnais ou une corde. Elle surveille chacun de mes gestes, me guide à travers les pièges de la nuit.  
  
Subitement, la paroi verticale s’aplanit et devient un petit promontoire, surplombant le paysage aux alentours. Nous ne sommes pas au sommet mais avec Quinn derrière moi, c’est l’impression que j’ai. Être au sommet du monde, le dominer, le conquérir sans difficulté. Elle me pousse vers la paroi, s’asseyant avant de me tirer en elle. Je me laisse fondre dans ses bras, comme l’eau qui serpente dans les rochers à quelques mètres de nous. Je coule le plus proche possible de son corps, en épousant chaque courbe comme la rivière le fait avec la roche.  
  
La rivière, pure indomptable, imprévisible qui éclate parfois au lieu de s’écouler tranquillement. La roche, solide, immobile, supportant tous les caprices de cette eau imprévisible. Je détourne mon regard pour observer l’horizon. Quelques nuages parsèment le ciel bleu, promesse d’une belle journée. Un bon présage. Puis ils s’écartent, révélant un premier rayon de soleil. La lumière s’étend sur la plaine déserte, éclairant à peine l’obscurité. Je sens le souffle de Quinn heurter mon épaule, ses lèvres qui se posent sur ma peau avant de se détacher et d’être remplacées par son menton.  
  
La sensation de me fondre dans son corps, de me mêler à son âme, de ne plus faire qu’une. Sa chaleur qui me réchauffe le dos, laissant la tâche au soleil de faire de même à l’avant. Ses doigts traçant des motifs contre mon ventre, délicates plumes qui effleurent à peine ma peau à travers le tissu de mon t-shirt. J’ai besoin de l’arrêter. Mes mains aplatissent les siennes, les calmant par la même occasion.  
  
Je peine à retrouver une respiration normale, tant à cause de la beauté du spectacle devant moi que par la faute de sa présence derrière moi. Je suis entourée de passion. Les nuages glissent et s’écartent, dansant une chorégraphie millénaire avec le soleil, l’éclipsant parfois quelques secondes juste pour nous faire ressentir l’effet de sa présence. Sa chaleur qu’ils dosent savamment chassant avec diligence la fraicheur de la nuit.  
  
Les doigts de Quinn, son corps, son souffle, ses cheveux, son parfum qui m’entourent et m’attirent, jouent avec moi, font monter la chaleur à l’intérieur de moi de la même manière. Je suis réchauffée à la fois de l’intérieur et de l’extérieur. Je me sens complète, prête à rayonner à l’égal du soleil lorsque celui-ci termine d’émerger de l’horizon.  
  
Il n’y a pas un mot. Ils ne sont pas nécessaires entre nous. Parce que nos gestes, l’environnement, la nature parlent pour nous et recréent au même rythme que nous cette attirance, ce désir, ce besoin. Ils reconstruisent les ponts brisés par la distance et nous réunissent plus surement que n’importe quel discours. Ainsi ressourcées, nous nous relevons et quittons sans un mot. Il nous reste un long chemin avant d’atteindre le paradis promis. Il nous reste à traverser cette journée.  
  
Quinn POV  
Si aujourd’hui était mon dernier jour, je souhaiterai le passer avec toi. Voilà les mots qui brûlent ma langue tandis que je la regarde manger sa glace. Le banc sur lequel nous sommes assises fait face à un petit lac paisible. Il n’y a personne autour de nous. Seul le vent chuchote quelques mots doux à travers les feuilles et sa voix sonne claire dans ce silence paisible. Je lui souris, écoutant chaque parole. Les gestes qu’elle fait pour souligner ses propos sont à peine esquissés et sa glace fond plus vite qu’elle ne la mange. Cela ne semble pas la déranger outre mesure.  
  
Dans ma poche, mon cadeau me brûle. Je veux le sortir à l’air libre mais je ne trouve pas le courage de faire le discours qui va avec. Elle le sait. Son regard inquiet me transperce tandis qu’elle m’interroge.  
  
—Quinn ? Tout va bien ? Que tiens-tu dans ta main ?  
Ses doigts fins se faufilent le long de la peau de mon bras jusqu’à presque toucher le dos de ma main. Elle tire légèrement sur mon poignet, mettant à jour mon poing fermé. Mon courage me quitte. Doucement, elle ouvre un à un mes doigts révélant la petite poche de soie. Elle me regarde, demandant l’autorisation de le prendre. J’acquiesce de la tête, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. Ma gorge se serre quand elle l’ouvre, dévoilant son contenu. Ses yeux s’ouvrent confus et surpris.  
  
— Rachel, je n’ai pas besoin que tu dises un mot, commencé-je en fixant mon regard sur le lac, j’aimerai que tu acceptes ce bracelet.  
Elle le tire et l’étale sur sa paume, révélant les perles blanches qui forment un cœur. Blanches parce qu’elle est la plus pure d’entre nous et que l’aimer ressemble à flotter dans un paradis inaccessible aux mortels.  
  
—Je ne te demande pas de le porter, j’aimerai juste que tu le gardes aujourd’hui. Tu peux le jeter en rentrant ce soir si tu veux mais j’ai besoin aujourd’hui de te le donner en symbole de mon amour pour toi. Rachel, si tu me laissais l’occasion, je serai tout ce que tu as besoin. Je ne te mérite peut-être pas encore mais je vais chercher à m’améliorer parce qu’il n’y a pas d’importance à quel point je dois changer si cela veut dire que j’arrive à t’avoir à la fin. Je ne souhaite pas que tu me répondes, je sais que tu aimes Finn et je ne m’attends pas à ce que tu rompes avec lui. Je sais que je ne peux pas t’aimer comme lui le fait mais j’avais besoin que tu le saches. Je t’aime Rachel, chaque partie de toi.  
  
J’essuie rapidement une larme de ses beaux yeux bruns et continue en tirant l’autre de ma poche.  
  
— Je possède le même bracelet, expliqué-je, je le porterai toujours pour me rappeler que quelque part, tu existes et que l’amour n’est pas seulement une attirance, un désir mais l’envie de se sentir complète et de ne plus apprendre à exister autrement que pour les yeux des gens. Tu as fait de moi quelqu’un de meilleur et je ne l’oublierai jamais.  
  
Sans lui laisser le temps de parler, je glisse mon propre bracelet, un noir parce qu’il me reste du chemin à faire, à mon poignet et me lève. Je m’étire doucement, prenant le temps de me recomposer avant de tendre la main vers elle et de l’inviter à une promenade autour du lac. Elle dédaigne mon bras tendu et se glisse en-dessous, me serrant contre elle pour exprimer ce que les mots ne peuvent pas dire.  
  
L’émotion menace de déborder et de balayer les murs autour de mon cœur. Elle ne parle pas, se contentant de rester coller près de moi et commence à marcher. Nous tombons dans un même rythme. Son oreille contre ma poitrine doit sans doute entendre mon cœur se calmer et battre la cadence calme et silencieuse de notre marche. Une fois encore, le monde se tait pour nous laisser exister.  
  
Rachel POV  
Le sable crisse sous nos pas. Elle s’avance encore avant d’étendre une couverture et de me proposer de nous asseoir. Le ciel se pare de couleurs magnifiques et je ne peux rêver meilleure manière de clôturer cette journée. Nous nous asseyons toujours appuyées dans l’autre. Nous respirons de concert, prenant et relâchant de grandes inspirations. Les vagues viennent s’échouer à quelques mètres de nous, se brisant en écume avant de se retirer. Elles reviennent inlassablement à la conquête de la terre. Parce qu’il n’y a pas de mer sans terre, il n’y a pas de terre sans mer. Leurs limites évoluent en permanence, au point que l’on pourrait presque les confondre l’une dans l’autre.  
  
Le même phénomène se passe avec nous. Une fois Quinn s’avance, m’enveloppant dans une étreinte pour arracher mon regard de la mer et nous coucher sur le sable chaud. Une autre fois, c’est moi qui me déplace, recouvrant son corps du mien, emmêlant nos jambes et reposant ma tête dans le creux de son cou. Nous nous fondons l’une dans l’autre, si différentes et pourtant complémentaires. Je me sens en paix comme jamais auparavant. Cette journée a été la meilleure que j’ai passée depuis longtemps.  
  
Nous restons jusqu’à apercevoir la première étoile avant de nous redresser. Le soleil touche presque l’horizon. Encore quelques minutes et nous clôturerons en beauté ce rendez-vous parfait. Je me glisse vers elle, appuyant mes lèvres contre la peau offerte de son cou. Elle ne me laisse pas l’occasion de l’embrasser plus. Ce genre de petits gestes était pourtant devenu plus fréquent au fur et à mesure que nous passions du temps ensemble.  
  
D’une main douce, elle écarte mon menton de sa peau et plonge son regard dans le mien. J’y vois s’y refléter tant de choses que j’arrête de respirer. La lueur du soleil qui se couche, l’amour qu’elle me porte, le calme de la mer, tout ceci se trouve à l’intérieur de ses yeux. Je me trouve fascinée par l’histoire qu’ils me racontent. Tant d’ailleurs, que je ne perçois que tardivement ses lèvres sur les miennes. Notre premier vrai baiser. Une pression douce, simple mais qui montre quand même notre désir. Cela ne dure qu’une seconde avant qu’elle ne s’écarte. Je ferme les yeux, gravant dans ma mémoire ce moment parfait.  
  
Une simple pression de ses lèvres et j’en oublie tout ce que j’ai jamais connu sur l’amour. Je sais que je ne peux la laisser partir, j’ai besoin de plus, j’ai besoin de savoir. Elle me laisse la tirer proche de moi à nouveau. Nos souffles se mêlent dès que nos bouches sont à quelques millimètres l’une de l’autre. Je la vois fermer les yeux et je l’imite, goûtant simplement à cette proximité sans contact.  
  
Et puis, c’est l’explosion, comme un feu d’artifice que l’on allumerait. Nous nous rejoignons, trouvant l’autre, ayant ce désir au même moment, au même instant. Elle se détache avant moi et repose son front contre le mien.  
  
— Nous devrions regarder le coucher de soleil, murmure-t-elle sans ouvrir les yeux, et si aujourd'hui était notre seule chance ? ajoute-t-elle croyant sans doute que je n'entends pas cette pensée, je ne l'échangerai pour rien au monde.  
  
J’acquiesce, ne comprenant pas d’où vient ce changement de cœur mais tant que nous restons ensemble, je n’ai pas besoin d’autre chose. Nous, nous rasseyons, regardant les rayons se rapprocher du bleu de la mer. Soudain, elle se tend et murmure une excuse. Quelque chose à propos d’avoir oublié la nourriture. Je la laisse se relever et la regarde s’éloigner à regret. Elle s’avance d’un pas décidé et je comprends qu’elle sera de retour bientôt.  
  
Quand elle disparait derrière la dune, je me lève et me dirige vers le bord de l’eau. Les vagues chatouillent mes orteils nus et m’apportent un peu de fraicheur. Du bout du doigt, je trace un cœur sur le sable dur. Le dessin est net, sans bavure, une impulsion que je n’ai pas eue ou pas pu contrôler. Je regarde vers la dune mais ne la vois pas encore revenir. Je l’imagine apparaitre un sourire aux lèvres, les mains pleines, courant pour ne pas rater le spectacle avec moi.  
  
Les vagues se rapprochent de plus en plus de mon cœur et le soleil effleure maintenant l’horizon. Un pressentiment étreinte mon cœur. Cela fait plus de dix minutes qu'elle est partie. Je refuse de me retourner. Je reste debout, dans le vent, à quelques mètres des vagues. Le cœur que j’ai dessiné voit l’eau s’approcher.  
  
Une première vague le recouvre, me tirant une larme. Lorsqu’elle se retire, elle a emporté une partie de mon dessin. Effaçant la ligne mince qui entourait ma journée jusqu’à présent, elle revient à la charge. Mes larmes coulent maintenant sans barrière. Je ne veux pas me retourner pour voir cette plage vide, ce désert à nouveau. Elle est partie.  
  
Le soleil se couche, terminant une nouvelle journée à l’instant même où la mer emporte mon dessin tout comme Quinn vient d’emporter mon cœur. Le froid me frappe immédiatement. J’enroule mes bras autour de moi, enfermant dans mon poing ce bracelet de perles. Je serre les dents, essayant désespérément de ne pas m’écrouler sur le sable et perdre le contrôle de mes émotions. Rien n’y fait. Je tombe à genoux, frappant le sable sous moi. Mes poings martèlent, impuissant à combler ce nouveau vide.  
  
Il me faut quelques secondes, minutes, heures pour me redresser. Mes yeux balayent autour de moi, prenant un dernier regard sur mon environnement. Je grave la mer, le ciel, le sable, le vent au creux de mon cœur dans une image que je n’oublierai jamais. A contre cœur, je me dirige vers l’endroit où nous avons laissé la voiture. Je sais qu’elle sera toujours là parce que Quinn ne me laisserait jamais.  
  
Le parking est vide si ce n’est une seule voiture. Une silhouette est appuyée contre. L’image reproduit tellement bien le visuel de ce matin que je sens mon cœur raté un battement avant de me rendre compte qu’il ne s’agit pas de Quinn. Ce n’est pas la même voiture, la silhouette n’est pas la même. Je sais que ce n’est pas elle mais je prie pour me tromper.  
  
Deux bras maigres m’enlacent et la voix n’est pas celle à laquelle je m’attendais. L’obscurité est trompeuse et pour une seconde, je peux tricher et croire qu’elle est bien là. Mais Quinn est partie et Kurt ne peut que m’aider à monter dans la voiture. Nous nous éloignons du parking et de la plage. Je sais déjà que rien ne sera jamais plus comme avant. Tirant mon téléphone, je fais défiler mes contacts. Sélectionnant celui qui m’intéresse, je compose un long message :  
  
_Peu importe où l'on se trouve sur terre, le soleil brille toujours pour quelqu'un et nous n'avons qu'à trouver cet endroit pour faire provision de cette chaleur. Peu importe où je me trouve, tu es le soleil qui a illuminé, illumine et illuminera mes journées. Il ne me reste qu'à te retrouver._


End file.
